Suggested Path
Suggested path We advise people to save after they end a mission or get a reward to avoid losing it if they die (and to avoid extra exp lose). We also recommend to drift/swim since the very beginning to get the drifting achievements ("Shift to Drift", "Drifter", "Tramp", "Dizzy", "Gyro God", "Reverse") as soon as possible, even to kill a ship while drifting to get the "Dangerous" achievement. If you are an experienced player looking to make an alternate account, we suggest using Joyous18's Efficiency Path Rank 0-6: In the beginning, you start with only a Stock gun and the Rank 0 ship. We strongly recommend you to create an account (enter Home Menu and click in Make Account. There you will just need to put a name and a password (no email required) and accept). That way, you will get the "Here to Stay" achievement and you'll be able to get out of the E5/C3 sector. This way, you will have saved everything between sessions. Please consider that now you need to be at least level 1 to register, so you must mine an asteroid first. To avoid losing expensive lives, we suggest you go to D4 sector and drift towards that huge arrow with the exclamation mark. After you collide with the black hole, you will get three achievements: "Inertia Drift", "Oops" and "Ouch". Achievements help to unlock a custom trail when an achievement type is completed, that can give some advantages in the game. Once you have respawned in a base, follow a brown arrow (nearest asteroid) and mine it. After mining one asteroid, you will receive 1 exp point (this will work until rank 10) and unlock the rank one ship. Now dock with base (press X near it), buy it and use that money to pay for the life lost (in the "Shop" Menu) and radar tech 1.2 (in the "Stats" Menu). After undocking, mine 3000-4000 worth of ore. Then select a mining quest based on which ore you mined. If there is no quest relevant to the ore you have then buy the Mining Laser after you have sold your ore (always in base. Don't forget that there's more than one base in the Galaxy, shown in the minimap as a station of your color). Get a mining quest. Mining Quests will ask you to mine more ore. Remember: Brown - Iron, Silver grey - Silver, Grey - Aluminum, Purple - Platinum. Use your new radar to help find nearby asteroids. Try to destroy one of each ore to get the "Collector" achievement. Once you have mined and delivered the ore to their respective sectors, you will be Rank 2 and $50,000 will be awarded. If you do enough Quests you'll also get the "Questor" achievement. With this, buy the Mastodon/Freighter , Turbo (in weapons menu. After having it try to swim and use turbo to get the achievement "Takumi". If you also go backward (using the same button as the one which raises shields while swimming) you'll also get the "Stickshift" achievement). Then, sell your Mining Laser and buy an Ore Cannon. With your remaining money, click the Stats menu and upgrade your techs - any upgrade will do (but it's recommended that at first thrust, then radar, hull, energy and after all of them, cargo and agility. If they cost the same, that is). Afterwards, choose another mining or delivery quest. Complete until you are ready for the next stage. Twenty quests should do it. During this period (~one hour of play average~) we recommend getting more than 15,000 ore at the same time in your cargo bay if possible, to get the "Quarrier" and "Motherload" achievements and to visit all sectors and bounce in the server border (to get the achievements "Boing!", "Traveller" and "Schizoid"). Try also to swim backwards without turbo to get the "Reverse" achievement. You can try kill bots but it is not recommended (unless you activate shield). Be always careful and evade all their bullets (there are different achievements for killing ships, from the "First Blood" to the "Reaper" achievements, even some for killing people with a not-default trail or a Courier). If they use laser or hadron beam we recommend to flee unless you have an adequate ship (for example Enforcer or Freighter). You should never attack a turret unless you have at least 220 HP, a plasma gun and you use shield; and even then it's very risky. Never fight against players with far more exp than you, since they have the tactical experience, the weapons, the ships, and the tech to surpass you in almost every level. * Rank 5 ship: with this ship you can finally use hyperdrive, so from this point you can finally use it to get the "Bunta" achievement just by drifting while hyperdrive is in effect. If you have the luck to get a mission that sends you to D4 as the final destination, accept and complete it to get the "Risky Business" achievement. If you have the luck to find a planet, fly above it to claim it and get the "Astronaut" achievement. If you are capable of claiming all the galaxy planets (you don't need to keep them, just to claim them) you'll get the "Imperialist" achievement. Rank 7-10: The advice here is to kill bots and do delivery and mining missions. Players are also an option to kill, but unless you kill someone with more than 10k, the exp given will not be significant. Never use the rank 8 to kill a turret unless you have extreme health tech (at least 500 total HP) and you use shield all the time. Use Minigun (or Submachinegun), Plasma Gun or Reverse Gun. * Rank 9 ship: in this case with its decent amount of slots and having 270 HP, as well as having most techs unlocked, you can start killing bases on your own, even without shielding, if you have the adequate weapon and 2.2 hull tech or more. Don't forget to choose a base quest to get an extra reward. If you kill 1 turret, you'll get the "Invader" achievement. If you kill 100 turrets, you will get "Conqueror" achievement. * Rank 10 ship: this ship is not the best, and worse than the rank 9 in most aspects, but at least with it you can first achieve "Friendly Fire" and "Emo" by firing a Gravity Bomb towards a ship of your team (we recommend bots so no one tries to get revenge) and then falling yourself towards the same black hole; without losing so much exp or money as if you did it with a higher rank. The pro to this ship is the extra weapon slot and swimming is slightly easier, so you can go faster. Rank 11-33: You should kill bots and turrets (and upgrade agility since those ships have almost no agility compared with the smaller ships). If you do not want to risk dying, mining missions will suffice. Killing players does not give you a significant amount of exp, relatively speaking (players now give at least 10 exp each, which while at the beginning of the game is much, it's nothing compared to your xp points right now (and what you can lose if you die), especially after rank 12: 14 000, 20 000, 40 000, 70 000, 140 000, 200 000, 300,000, 500 000, 800 000, 1 000 000,... ). Only in cases of people having 50k or more will compensate for the risk. * Quarrier/Beluga or its Elite counterpart: you will be able to mine easily to get money faster than in other ships. With this ships you can ensure getting the Motherload achievement even if your cargo hasn't been upgraded. In the Elite version, your mining beams become minings webs (the beam jumps from one asteroid to another, allowing mining several asteroids at once), but be careful of mining weapons - they can target you, and since you are slower, it's harder to get far enough from most enemies. After rank 15 you will be able to do Spy Missions, and the next ships will be Elite counterparts of the ranks 11-15, basically the same ships tweaked and with 1 C-Slot (locked slot exclusive to an Elite ship) that allows most of them to be better. We recommend completing it at least once to ensure that you have completed one of each quest get the "Adventurer" and "Risky Business" achievement. After reaching this rank the most important priority is to avoid being killed (since it will steal a lot of xp and money for your lives) and to get the other achievements you have not obtained, that probably at this point would be to get at least 10M $, steal packages and kill more ships. While trying to get to the top 1 is not a priority, it's fun to get prestige in the game, even somewhat recommended in order to avoid people hunting you and making you bleed all your xp in a few kills. * Rank 16 ship: this ship is specially good for deliveries due to its speed and somewaht decent health, combined with the fact that its C-Slot is a turbo that can be used at the same time as other weapons, something that other Elite ships are incapable of doing, allowing some interesting combos, from keeping turbo activated while using a harmful weapon, to considerably enhance any other flying methods, such as hyperdrive, warp drive, or another turbo. It's weakness is EMPs -we strongly recommend to avoid them. * Rank 19 ship: this ship is not necessarily the best suited for speed or cargo, but its special ability can make it nigh unstoppable, given that you charged its shield enough time, and the best combat ship in all of torn.space, and that's without counting the passive ability of stunning every other player in sector for a short time each time you destroy a ship. However, don't get cocky... the shield absorbs the damages until it depletes (and without a special Mod you can't know for certain when the shields are getting low), and using normal shield to increase its durability by 4 may leave you slow enough to EMP attacks. * Rank 20 ship: we don't recommend buying this ship, it's a rank 15 with more health and cargo, but only 0.2 thrust (I can't avoid anything unless you juke) , and its C-Slot (shooting Grav Bombs) reduces your HP to 10% of your current life and may leave your weapons offline for a few seconds, and because of its low speed, it almost ensures your death unless you keep juking or hyperdrive away. For normal combat and cargo missions we recommend the rank 18 ship, that is basically a rank 15 with a smaller hitbox and a unlimited spreadshot as its C-Slot. However, the rank 20 has still its uses. This ship is only useful as a deterrement, for ships that know the abilities of this ship. The best strategy you can use to survive with this ship is buying one or two hyperdrives, go to a sector, fire you C-Slot and immediately hyperdrive (but be careful of not making yourself collide with a server wall that rebounces you directly to the black hole). If you reach rank 32, congrats! You have achieved something that only two people (Alexis, as Kristen/Cleopatra, and Bixx, as bixx) were able to achieve, and that was partially due to an exploit. You have reached the peak. |Back to Tips And Tricks | Category:Help